Castle ideas
by Dinomus
Summary: A bunch of possible storylines. Chapter 5: The basic draft of the Caskett Wedding and the 'interlinked' events that made the Caskett gang stronger.
1. A Father's Legacy

**Disclaimer: 100% I absolutely do not own Castle. That's Mr. Marlowe's and his team. However, I would certainly not have taken long for Kate and Rick to get together. OC's are going to be peppered throughout this set.**

**A/N: This is a one-shot preview, courtesy influenced by Cassie Valentine's 'Theoretical Possibilities', a great collection, with some connecting ones. Anyhow, this has been going in my mind for a long time, ever since 'Always'. Man, I'm a guy and went all girly. Anyhow, this is a hopefully somewhat brief story of what may happen after 'Always', assuming Johanna's murder is solved fairly quickly, but with the fallout much greater.**

**Summary: What if 'the Dragon' was really just a big fish in a small pond? What could possibly instill fear in such a being? The answers found will lead to more questions than answers, but the truth would be much stranger than fiction. Not even a best-selling author could have actually predicted that his overactive imagination would lead to the revelation of his mother's biggest secrets and the revealing of missing links.**

A Father's Appearance

"You're lying", Rick Castle indignantly said, "My only blood relations are my mother and my daughter."

The best-selling author was staring straight into the eyes of 'the Dragon', not long after guilty verdicts were handed out for the man's many crimes, including the murder of Johanna Beckett, mother of Castle's girlfriend, Detective Kate Beckett. The normally intense and strong detective, however, could not have even been prepared for the words that came out of the mouth of her mother's murderer.

"Oh really?" asked the Dragon in an oily voice, "I guess you're mother didn't tell you the whole story of who your father was, what he was, and what he did. I'm surprised Martha didn't tell you, though in hindsight, probably a good thing. Not even I could not imagine facing off against him, as his reach is _much_ farther than mine. He wouldn't hesitate to eliminate you if you were a threat. You have no idea of your own family's history and now he has no reason to keep me alive."

The entire courtroom was stunned into silence. What was supposed to be the greatest closure for all of the victims of Senator Michael Breer's, aka 'the Dragon', evil after the guilty verdicts were handed out, would instead rock all of what Rick Castle thought he knew. Immediately, Kate took control of the situation.

"Who is he?" Kate asked,' "Do you know Castle's father? Have you ever met him?"

The former Senator turned to Kate, with a glint in his eye that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Yes", the Senator replied softly, "And he's coming. He's already very close. He'll come after all of you to settle his business. You better hope Detective that he spares your life, for he would like his son to carry on the family name. It's amazing that you didn't express any of the 'symptoms' a lot of people have. What, with the recent rise of these freaks, they're taking over the world and that _man_ is leading the charge, thanks to those special gifts of his."

Castle immediately shut down, his brain trying to figure out what the Senator was saying. Who is my father, he asked himself. For over forty years, Rick Castle never asked about his father, as his mother assured him that it was only a one-time thing, and Rick was never bothered about his father never showing up. Now, he cannot help but wonder who this 'man', as the Senator emphasized, is. Immediately a hand was placed on his, and he turned to see Kate on his right, giving him a reassuring smile. Alexis was on his left, also holding on to him as if he would suddenly disappeared. Considering the recent information about her grandfather, it truly stunned Alexis. The most stunned, however, would be Martha, as she kept her head down due to the return of long buried memories, things that she never would have imagined to face.

Kate, on the other hand, was confused. Rick was only told about his father in passing when they were held at gunpoint by Sophia Turner, albeit a mole in the CIA. Still, it confused her that the Senator would be that afraid of a simple man. Freaks? Gifts? What did that all mean, Kate's brain asked. Behind the four, Kate's team from the 12th Precinct and their Medical Examiner were all stunned into silence as well, each with their own questions about Castle's father.

As all of them were trying to process this new information, the Senator continued rambling. "Seems that that school of supernatural freaks didn't reach out to you Castle", Greer tauntingly said, "they would have certainly helped you and your little brat a thing or two about your abilities."

"That's enough!" shouted Alexis. Immediately, Castle turned to his daughter and had to take his hand from Beckett's to comfort his daughter. Fortunately, it wasn't needed, as Martha immediately consoled her granddaughter as the gavel was being slammed by the judge as the courtroom exploded into chaos.

"Order! Order!" the judge vainly shouted, "Guards, take the defendant out of here so that we can prepare for sentencing. This court thanks the jury. The courtroom is adjourned."

Immediately, the tight knit group moved through the sea of people, with questions being peppered at them. As they tried to reach the courtroom doors, a loud bang suddenly was heard. People ducked as glass shards were being sprayed throughout the courtroom, as they screamed for cover. Amidst the chaos, Castle grabbed his girlfriend and daughter.

"Everyone alright?" Rick shouted.

"Yes." "Fine Castle" Kate and Alexis responded. Esposito and Ryan immediately sprang into action to calm the crowd down. Suddenly, the room got silent.

"That was easy", Ryan quipped.

Before Esposito could reply, his eyes widened. Ryan was confused, and was about to ask Espositio until a loud gasp from Lanie Parrish was heard. Ryan turned and saw the exact same thing Espositio saw in shock. The entire Castle clan also turned, and saw what everyone else saw.

Hovering in the air was the former Senator Greer, vainly struggling against the shackles that held him, while also trying to breath. He was easily levitated towards a being covered in red leather garb, designed for a man, with a red cloak swaying due to the chilly winter weather. A helmet of some type covered the man's head, while he held one gloved hand up in a fist, seemingly using it to pull the Senator towards him. At that exact moment, he stopped, and dropped the Senator to the floor. As the Senator gasped for breath, the being spoke.

"I thought I told you Senator", said the strange being, "To keep your filthy stench away from the Castles, including Detective Beckett. I _warned_you did I not? Yet you decided to go behind my back? Remember who you answer to, Greer. I am not the only one offended by your actions."

Everyone was instantly listening to the strange newcomer, definitely confirming that it was a male due to the pitch in voice. One person, however, was paying particularly close attention, suspecting who's voice it was. 'Heaven forgive me', Martha thought, 'Please.'

"Save it", Greer spat, "You're pathetic. You wanted to save your son's girlfriend, a son you never even met. I was going to do you a favor."

The being then knelt down before the convicted politician, and spoke in a chilling voice. "On the contrary, my good Senator, It is _I_ who will be doing _you_ a favor."

Confused, the Senator looked up at the being, for what would be the last time. He was suddenly hauled into the air, this time by the man's own hands. The Senator was then feeling the life choked out of him almost instantly, thanks to the chains somehow tightening around his neck even tighter. The guards and police officers immediately drew their firearms, which were suddenly pulled out of their hands by an invisible force, and disassembled with ease. The gathered people were stunned further into silence, staring at the now broken weapons, until suddenly a strained scream was heard. All turned towards the source, now wishing suddenly that they didn't.

The Senator's feet were shaking, and all attempts in fighting back were rendered useless. The Senator was pitifully struggling for air, attempting to use his handcuffed hands to remove whatever was holding him. Instead, the strange being was adding even more force to the chains surrounding the Senator's neck. With his eyes rolling in the back of his head, the Senator could only croak out one word. "Please". For a moment, the strange being was considering it.

"You know Michael", said the being, "when we first met, I remember. I remember how I saw that woman's dead body in that dreaded alley. It didn't take much for me to figure out what really happened, and that was not even counting those corrupt officers. In fact, when you were running for office, I distinctly caught you in a rather peculiar position with a young girl, a mutant no doubt. Interesting enough, I decided to leverage that against you, what a well known anti-mutant activist cavorting with a young mutant girl. Imagine the scandal, Michael. Of course, you'd have my silence if you would gradually reverse your position. We would not want people to be suddenly suspicious, now would we?"

At the man's continued struggle, the being continued.

"After that, I noticed that you were snooping around my history. Interesting when you found out who I was related to, or rather, helped to create. In any case, you tried to blackmail me, only you realized that you made a mistake far too late. In fact, you were threatening my one-time love's child, and that I could not allow. You failed to realize how much farther _my_ reach was, as you so eloquently put only a few moments ago."

"P-p-please", gasped Greer," D-D-Don't…Len".

"I think", replied the being, "not."

Suddenly, a loud snapping sound was heard. Everyone cringed, with Rick and Kate holding on to Alexis. The Senator's now dead body was still, with his limbs all stiff. With a rather soft release, the now dead Senator's body was laid on the floor. The being then touched ground and eyed the Castle family. He walked towards them with a purpose, with the disassembled weapons reassembled, but trained on the people within the courtroom. After what seemed like an eternity, he stopped in front of one particular person.

"Hello Martha", said the man, "It's been far too long."

Everyone immediately turned to Martha, who was slowly raising her head in defiance towards the man who killed the Senator.

"Not long enough", Martha spat bitterly, "I should've known you would have showed up one day. I'm rather surprised you took this long. You never wanted to look at your own son. It made the decision easier for me to not tell him about you. I should have listened to your former friend. He certainly knew what he was talking about. I only wished that I had him as Richard's father."

At this, everyone was slowly digesting this new information. With a chuckle, the man turned to Alexis.

"Ah, the granddaughter", said the man, "Rather beautiful, though shamefully, I hardly see any of myself in her. Ah well, at least it's in my son."

At that, he turned to Rick and Kate who were holding on to each other. "Ah yes, the best-selling author and his muse, quite the pair. It should not have taken that long but now I am glad to see this. I finally get to see my son find true happiness."

"Gee, thanks", said Rick, "Considering I never even met you until now, and mother never mentioned you."

"True", said the man, "But now I have the opportunity to do so."

"No you won't", Rick growled out, "There's no reason for you now."

"On the contrary", the man said back, "there is more than one reason for me to get to know all of you."

"Just who are you?" asked Kate.

"Would you do the honors or shall I, Martha?" the man asked without looking at Martha.

"Don't bother", Martha replied. With a deep breath, she turned to her family and Kate, who were all looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Richard", said Martha, "For years I've kept your father's identity a secret. It was more than a one-time thing, but after that, I went to get help in order to make sure you and any children you might have not be brainwashed into believing all that nonsense of superiority over another race. That was what your father was, a believer in the advancement of humanity, but at the expense of placing mutants as the superior race."

"Mother", Rick interrupted but Martha continued.

"This is your father standing before you. Erik Lensherr, the mutant known as Magneto."

Everyone immediately recoiled in shock, unable to process the newest bit of information. Most affected, Richard Castle. Slowly, he turned to look up at the man, whose face he can see as old but still handsome, with brown eyes dulled over the years. The man gave small smile and spread his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Hello, my son", said Magneto, "Papa's finally home."


	2. The Captain's Legacy

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own Castle or this little show people would remember starting in the early 90's in the US, but long before then in Japan. Any guesses?**

**A/N: Sorry, but I changed the title of the first one-shot. The title didn't fit since I jotted down what came to mind but the title is now 'A Father's Appearance'. Lame, yes, but the original title for my original story idea is now in this one. Everyone following? Anyway, light swearing and some graphic detail mentioned but not described.**

The Captain's Legacy

Late 2012 to early 2013

"Whoa", said Esposito.

"Dude, I know", said Ryan.

"Whoa", Esposito said.

"Bro, you've said it like a hundred times already", Ryan said irritably.

"Whoa", Esposito said ignoring Ryan's remark.

"Javier Esposito", Lanie growled out, "One more 'whoa' and Imma gonna make sure to give you a damn good reason to say 'whoa', and not the good kind."

Esposito snapped out of the trance he was seemingly in after Lanie's remark, but they all knew that the reason for Esposito's trance like state was in the hospital corridor they all found themselves in. The reason was the Castle family, or at least in some capacity the Castles. Standing in front of them as Richard Castle introduced to everyone his previously unknown younger brother and sister, the latter of who gave a cold stare towards Detective Kate Beckett who could only give a pleading one. Said Detective was standing rather awkwardly around the newfound family, as she had a previous history with the woman due to a case Kate was on, and one that has forever given her even more a giant boulder to carry.

The woman was a beautiful blonde in her early 30's and wearing clothing that indicated she is a medical doctor. Her bright blue eyes held pain of losing someone important to her and her heart shaped face was marred by what seemed like a depressed event that took out the life in her. The man standing next to her was also a blonde, but his hair was like an almost crop top, his brown eyes also holding pain. The difference from his sister, though, was holding immense suspicion towards the detectives from the 12th Precinct, with even a bit of rage. That was directed in particular towards Kate, who was unsure how to get past their defenses. Her coworkers, however, were still left in the dark, except for one tiny-well, big detail.

"But guys", Esposito managed to say, "Castle has a couple of siblings. I thought he was an only child."

"So did I Esposito", said Castle albeit more tired than he ever sounded before, "So did I. Imagine my surprise when I find out that my sister was married and now, thankfully, divorced from the bastard who hurt her and betrayed everyone he ever worked with. The worst part was letting her daughter be taken and never seen again."

Lanie gasped but was quick to recover. "Hold it, Writer Man. Just who are they and how did your mom not tell you?"

"Actually", Martha interrupted, "I did not know who they were until just a couple days ago, the same time Alexis invited the good doctor over one time. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but her eyes and demeanor reminded me of their father."

"What made you more certain Martha?" Ryan asked.

"When her brother's picture was showed to us", Martha replied, "I knew then who their father was. I just cannot believe that he's been gone for a few years now."

"We were all surprised, Martha", said the woman, "Our father told us about you, and we were all shocked. I admit, though, that because of that, we brought our families over to New York to try to find you. My brother's wife even helped, using her family's resources to look for you. Imagine my shock when Alexis invited us over after she babysat my brother's kids."

"An even bigger surprise was when Martha outright asked us", said the man, "For an actress, I thought she'd show more tact and try to poke us for more answers."

Martha gave a wry chuckle in response to that. "True, but I thought Richard was going to faint once he found out."

"Speaking of whom", Lanie drawled out, "Mind introducing us to your new siblings, Castle?"

Castle cleared his throat. When he first found out about his half-siblings, he tried to figure out ways of telling everyone else, but he actually came up empty. What's worse, though, was the fact that Kate was receiving the evil eyes from his siblings, including his new sister-in-law. The worst came from his sister, which he found out rather quickly that she and Kate both met on a case that always haunted his girlfriend for years.

"Everyone," Rick said, "This is Dr. Dana Mitchell, and Ryan Mitchell, my two younger siblings, courtesy of our father Captain William Mitchell."

At that, everyone snapped to attention, outside of the Castles and Kate.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Esposito, "You mean the one who's ex-husband was a traitor and a murder?! Carter Grayson, along with several others, stole and sold secrets to terrorists?!"

"Right in one", the woman Dana replied, "Though, that wasn't the worst."

"How?" asked Lanie, "He killed your father and betrayed those you were all coworkers with."

"The bastard cheated on her", Ryan growled out, "All that other stuff happened not too long after he cheated on Dana, but the crazy thing is that he was even seen with another woman and managed to keep that out of his other activities."

"But when did you come to New York?" asked Ryan, "I remember you guys were forced to leave when the publicity got way out of hand. The whole Ranger program got a big black eye and those who weren't traitors had to distance themselves."

"Most of us left California about three months after the trials ended", Dana replied, "It just got to the point where I couldn't even take my daughter back to the house we all lived in. I just couldn't accept the fact that _he_ would bring other women home and even worked with those traitors."

Everyone noticed the disdain she expressed when she said 'he', reminding everyone what she thought of her ex.

"Boy, remind me to not tick any of you guys off", Esposito commented, "Especially with Ricky boy there being big brother all of a sudden."

"Not funny Espo", Rick grunted out.

At that, the two detectives and the medical examiner flinched at Castle's anger. They hardly ever heard Castle be angry, but when you find out that you have a couple siblings you didn't know and you all share the same father that would throw you for a loop. Add in said siblings having to share in the pain of them and fellow acquaintances being betrayed by comrades that would definitely make anyone angry.

"So Alexis", said Lanie to break the tension," I'm sure you were surprised to know you have an aunt and uncle."

Alexis chuckled. "Yeah, Dr. Parrish, it's refreshing to know that there my newfound relatives are more mature than dad."

Castle glared at his daughter, though his daughter didn't care. Everyone else, though, chuckled, knowing that Castle wasn't really mad at his daughter on this one. Besides, they knew that even he would agree he's still their nine-year old writer on a sugar rush. Still, one more issue was on the detectives' minds. Ever since they, along with Lanie, got to the hospital, they were seeing Dana give Kate the cold shoulder, and Kate herself was doing her best to show Dana that she wasn't trying to hurt her. That was on the minds of the two detectives. Fortunately, it was Lanie who would ask about the elephant in the room, though the answers that would be said would make everyone wish she hadn't.

"I just want to know this", said Lanie, "Why is it that Castle's little sister is giving Kate a dirty look? It's almost as if she's judging Kate badly."

"That's an understatement", Dana venomously replied, "Considering all of you were involved."

At that, the two detectives visibly flinched, stunned by the woman's anger. The two male detectives looked at each other. 'What the hell?' the two detectives thought to themselves.

"Hold on," Ryan asked, "What's all that about? I mean, you did look familiar when we all came in, but honestly, we all didn't even know who you guys were at all until Castle mentioned you guys by name. I mean, I don't get it."

"Ask Agent Sorenson in that hospital bed", replied Ryan, "He and Detective Beckett both can explain that to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lanie angrily.

Immediately, Castle and his daughter were about to step in. Kate, however, placed an arm in front of the two, shaking her head no as a silent plea to let her handle it. The two Castles stopped, though worried about the conflict to come.

"He's in the hospital bed for a damn good reason", replied Ryan, "As not only did he try to kill all of us, but he was on the damn run when his dirty secrets came out."

"Sorenson?" asked Ryan, "That doesn't make sense. He is a jerk, no kidding, but what could he have possibly have done to warrant his running?"

"Maybe you can ask him when he wakes up", Dana mocking replied, "He's one of the damn reasons why my whole world was taken from me almost five years ago. You should all know about that since you were on the case too."

"Wait a minute", Esposito said while taking a menacing step forward, "What right do you have to give us crap when we don't even know what we did?"

Before things got out of hand, Kate spoke up. "It's alright, Espo. I can honestly say that her anger is justified. Believe me when I say that I was shocked when I met them at Castle's loft that day they first found out about their relations. When Sorenson was about to be arrested, he attempted to take a crack at Rick, but luckily I was able to disarm him by shooting him in the shoulder. Still, he attempted to harm Alexis, and I wasn't going to let him do that."

Alexis looked at Kate proudly, to which Kate gave a warm smile at.

"So that's why he's in the hospital bed with round the clock guards outside the room door", Lanie said, "Well, that partially explains it."

"DANA! RYAN!" shouted a new voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice, seeing an athletic woman with tanned skin, frizzy brown hair and wearing yellow gear, while carrying what looked like roller skates, run down the hallway towards the group. She immediately threw her arms around Dana and Ryan, holding on to them as if they were about to let go.

"Kelsey", Ryan gasped out, "What are you-"

"I heard about what happened!" the woman Kelsey responded, "I came as fast as I could! Is it true? Did he do it?

"Kelsey he's in the hospital bed now", Dana replied, "He's not going anywhere and I'll be damned if doesn't pay for what he did."

At that, Kelsey let go and looked at them with a smile. She turned to the Castles with the same smile, but it immediately dropped when she saw Kate, who visibly flinched. That put a shock through her coworkers' systems, rarely used to seeing Beckett that off-balanced. That same look was also applied to them before it was placed back on Beckett.

"And _her_?" Kelsey spat out, "Was she involved too?"

"No Kelsey," Dana replied, "She didn't have any involvement with that sicko."

"I'll be damned," Kelsey said, "That surprises me considering she and her dumb band of idiots screwed up the job."

"Ok that's it!" shouted Espositio, "I've been patient long enough and all I know is that Castle's got two siblings that he didn't know about beforehand. Now, said siblings are treating us like lepers. Now this lady here is throwing dirt on us?"

"Don't you start insulting my wife Detective", Ryan growled out as he started to walk over to Esposito.

"I'm not insulting anyone's woman, bro", Esposito replied, "But what am I supposed to think right now? It's like you guys have crap with us cops. Just what the hell did we do?"

"You don't even recognize us?" asked Ryan, "Does the name 'O'Neill' mean anything to you?"

At that, Esposito immediately held off any rant he could come up with. He searched his memory for for O'Neill, when it hit him. His eyes widened in shock, and then his mouth. Esposito staggered back, unable to comprehend what his mind came up with. Seeing Esposito's shock, Lanie immediately grabbed him and led him to a chair. Ryan, on the other hand, was standing close to the wall and could only put a hand on it to hold himself up. Like his partner, Ryan was going through a painful memory, one that has always come up whenever he's reminded of a family.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Lanie as she sat next to Esposito, "What is this all about? Kate? What are they talking about?"

Kate turned to her boyfriend's face, almost asking for permission. Castle placed his hand on Kate's shoulder, to which she calmed instantly. Looking at the Mitchells, they all gave her silent looks to indicate that it was her choice. Taking a deep breath, she turned to Lanie.

"You remember that child kidnapping case some time before Castle ever visited the precinct, Lanie?" Kate asked.

"Hell yeah", Lanie replied, "That case took a lot out of all you guys. Sorenson was on that case too. The little girl was taken suddenly from school one day during recess. No one knew how that was possible. You guys went through negotiating hell and all, but nothing came out of the case. After you guys couldn't find her, the case was deemed closed. You guys were awful that day, and I couldn't figure out what to do to help. But what does that have to do with Castle's siblings?"

Taking another breath, Kate continued. "Lanie, the child who was kidnapped was the daughter of a Miss O'Neill, and her brother and sister-in-law were her uncle and aunt."

"Okay", Lanie said, "But how do the new Castle members know them?"

"That's because they were the O'Neills", Kate replied, "They hid their identities after the trials because the people who testified in putting those traitors away were facing threats from those they were working for. The Mitchells were one group who went into witness protection, and were placed here in the city."

Slowly but surely, Lanie's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open. After a few seconds, Lanie was able to speak. "Then…then…that means that…."

"The girl's name was Margaret O'Neill, age 3", Kate replied, "Her real name is Margaret Brenda Mitchell, daughter of Dana Mitchell and the currently imprisoned Carter Grayson. Will Sorenson was directly involved in her kidnapping, and as of this moment, he is being charged by the FBI for kidnapping, attempted murder, and physical assault of a police officer, to name a few."

At that, silence blanketed the hallway. You could hear a pin drop without knowing it. Lanie fell back in her chair, stunned into silence while Ryan and Esposito looked sick to their stomachs. Kate, though, was worse. Aside from her mother's murder, that kidnapping case was the worst. Suddenly, a hand was placed on her arm. Kate turned to see Castle there, giving her a calm look. It was as if he knew how difficult it was for Kate to say it, but he also knew that Kate wasn't involved in what happened. Still, the pain of not seeing one's child all of a sudden still hurt Dana, and Kate could never even imagine how that feels should it happen to her or, God forbid, Rick.

As the group was trying to recover from the latest bombshell, they were suddenly accosted by Captain Gates, along with a group of federal agents, including a surprising face.

"Everyone", Gates said, "Agent Sorenson is hereby charged for a litany of crimes formally by the US government. He will be taken into custody immediately following his recovery."

"And who's custody would that be, sir?" Kate asked.

"NYPD and FBI will jointly do so," replied Gates, "But Homeland Security will also be involved."

That stunned everyone.

"Homeland Security?" Rick asked.

"Yes Mr. Castle", Gates replied, "I was surprised too, but then when you learn what I have, you'll understand."

"It isn't that hard", said a man's voice, 'Considering it relates to the betrayal of the Ranger Program."

The group turned to the voice, shocked to see a familiar government agent.

"Agent Fallon," Rick asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I personally came to see that scumbag get taken away", replied Fallon, "And see a familiar face."

Suddenly, Dana ran to him and to the shock of many, was held by him. Rick was stuttering, but he was completely shut up when the two kissed. Everyone was completely silent. Kate turned to Ryan and Kelsey.

"I guess you didn't know those two were dating?" Kelsey asked.

"No", Kate replied while shaking her head, "But then again, this is one surprise that really got to Rick. And he's been a big brother for a short time."

**I know, weird. This chapter I couldn't get out of my head but at the same time, I didn't like how this went. It should've been cleaner but I only got the gist of things for the most part. Hopefully I'd clean that up soon. Hope you guys figured out the hints I gave.**


	3. Are All Rogers Women Redheads?

**Disclaimer: Again, not owning Castle or Avengers, though if Joss Whedon was involved with the show, he'd make it even crazier and awesomer, heck maybe I can appreciate Firefly more if he had the cast on Castle. More Caskett drama, maybe but may have love triangles abound.**

**A/N: Again, another one-shot idea but this one has been in my mind. It's kind of two related ideas, but with different storylines and I mean that by different ideas of how characters interact and if it was AU from the show. Look at Mr. Chaos' **_**Lies My Partner Told Me **_**and its sequel, as well as **_**Nighthawks**_** by Brothers Undead. Those two stories influenced my imagination but there's also another film/book series that inspired me, though I never read the books, only the four movies that came out. Anyway, here's the first idea of the Avengers x/over I have. Mentions of graphic nature but detailed.**

Are All Rogers Women Red-heads?

Summer 2013

Author Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett were at the Castle loft, holding each other in their arms on the couch while Martha was sitting a chair. Rick and Kate were supposed to be having the time of their lives after putting away Johanna's murderer, and Kate finally found resolution to her mother's case. Rick, on the other hand, still wondered about his father but that was far away from his mind. The fact that there were corrupt cops in the 12th and even the FBI still put everyone on edge. The moment, though, was ruined as a tragedy befell one of them. The focal point was Alexis who was asleep on the same couch as the engaged couple, though she was on both their laps. The parents, so to speak, each had a hold on Alexis, hoping to take Alexis' pain away. It was a horrible feeling as they were under the public's scrutiny after putting away Alexis' attacker the previous week.

His daughter, his world, was scarred. She was assaulted on campus where there were people and someone tried to stop it but the damage was done. The truly evil thing was that she wasn't raped, but it was the next worst thing as Alexis dealt with nightmares and panic attacks for weeks, disrupting her life. The good thing was that Kate and Alexis were able to open up to one another, although it was a rough go for the two before the attack. The two women had to resolve their issues involving Rick however they were able to do some things alone to bond better. The attack, though, truly set them back. Alexis would need years of therapy and she would have trouble trusting men for a good while, including her father, as her attacker was male.

The truly horrifying thing, however, was that the attacker was found not guilty. All the evidence was there to prove the attacker's guilt even the most naïve lawyers could prove it. The fact that someone got Alexis' attacker off free was disgusting. Even Iron Gates was stunned, admitting to the Castles and Kate for the first time 'I may hate Rick Castle, but never asked that his child should ever have to go through something horrible. I'm ashamed that it even happened and we cannot even get the scumbag put away for good'. The second time was when they found evidence to put away corrupt LEO's for conspiracy to commit rape and assault that Gates went even further saying 'No matter what, even a dirty cop would find ways to take out a rapist. To even consider helping someone even attack an innocent bystander for money or revenge is beyond reprehensible.'

Detectives Ryan and Esposito were already enraged about the attacker getting off. Now they were even more pissed that a cop within their precinct went lower than even a dirty cop, and one that they pretty much disliked to say the least. Lanie Parrish, who was a true constant for Alexis outside of her family and Kate, wanted to make sure those men, she spat once with venom, would be gruesomely murdered and their bodies not found. She would gladly help do so at the risk of her own self, if only to give Alexis peace of mind, although Lanie wouldn't mind doing it to also prevent Kate and Rick from lowering themselves.

Speaking of the two, they were beyond stunned angered Alexis was even attacked. Even the witnesses at the scene admitted to seeing Alexis fighting the man off and telling him to leave her alone. Even close friends admitted that she wasn't trying to lead anyone on as she was with friends and only wanted to spend time outside the classroom. She even told the man to just leave her alone and wanted him to stop, and she had the bruises to prove that she was fighting him off, and witnesses said that she was asking for him to let her go.

What hurt them most, though, is that there were even attempts to cover it up. Castle was beyond furious that it was being pushed under the rug and Beckett was even more so when cops were actually dismissing it as witnesses being drunk and the attacker being inebriated. Even with testimony, the investigators denied everything, as well as the witnesses themselves. It was much worse when everyone from eyewitnesses to police officers were either being paid off or threatened to shut the case down. Even Gates couldn't deny that something was off. That made it much worse for Alexis, especially when the trial happened. She testified and Beckett's team was able to prove that there was evidence to support Alexis' stand. Even under oath, people were lying and the man was declared innocent of all charges. This stunned a lot of people, but more so for the Castles and the 12th Precinct's Homicide Team led by Detective Beckett, who was especially angered by the court's seemingly oblivious behavior.

Alexis' studies suffered and she had to consider taking time off from Columbia to recuperate from all the nightmares and constant staring and pointing. Castle was devastated, feeling that he should have done something to help her get justice. Kate, however, was beyond furious towards the lackadaisical attitude of the detectives handling the case before she stepped in to make sure the case was handled properly. She was even more furious that the court could even think of letting the attacker go when everything was right there. The eyewitnesses, however, were unreliable as they said one thing in interrogation and another in court. When the attacker was let free, she was incensed, something even Gates admitted to have never seen from her. Everyone, however, agreed that something was off as the attacker should've been put away but all efforts were hindered every way. The sad truth, though, is that no one knew what to do.

Questions, though, did arise. People actually wondered if this was the Duke Lacrosse situation, only in reverse. In the months that followed, Alexis' recovery was slow but she had great support from her family and her soon-to-be stepmom, as well as old high school friends and the 12th Precinct. It wasn't until there was a case that had similar circumstances to Alexis'. The woman, though, was dead in an apparent break-in. This was when they met Demming again, who wasn't too thrilled that Kate hooked up with Castle. Of course, it was worse when Demming harassed Castle about his daughter, even getting into a fight. Castle was thrown out the precinct to cool off, but Kate was more upset with him as she wanted him to be there for Alexis. She didn't, though, forget that Demming was trying to make a move on her when she was obviously with Castle and wanted to check up on Alexis. Obviously, she didn't like that Demming was acting insensitive towards Alexis' situation, even more so when Demming made a mean comment about the police doing their jobs in the first place. That had Kate angrily reminding him that the police was just throwing everything in the trash, as if there's nothing to find at all, and ignored the sacred rules of good investigating, examining evidence and interviewing witnesses, victims and suspects. Demming backed off, but Esposito and Ryan were definitely letting him know that his actions weren't favorably looked upon.

Before Demming could walk off, the 12th was called by another precinct about a similar incident that occurred before their case and the victim was severely hospitalized for a month. She was able to give a sketch of a man and the detectives were pulling out all the stops to find the perp when they received a copy of the sketch. Lanie came in and unfortunately told them the victim was raped but all evidence to identify the perp was bleached off. A dead end was found and the team was high strung, worried about who the attacker is despite having received the sketch. The biggest shock, though, came when a person came forward with a mysterious package, who begged them to take it afraid that the person who gave it to him had a bomb and would blow him up if he didn't give it to the 12th Precinct and Rick Castle. Gates actually called in Castle, surprising Beckett, and the bomb squad was able to determine that it was safe. When Castle came in, he was worried and he and Beckett shared a hug to show their relief. What happened next, though, rocked them to the core.

When the package was opened there was a digital recording that was playing the whole time the case they were recently on. It disturbed everyone, but what was more shocking was the entire recording of Alexis' attack, but it didn't show the attacker's face. They got the name, though, as they turned up the volume and found out it was Gerald Thompson, the man who got away with the crime. Everyone immediately went into overdrive to find out if they could pin the two crimes on Thompson however they could not predict the way it would end.

A team from the Department of Homeland Security suddenly appeared, headed by Special Agent Mark Fallon. This surprised everyone, as they had no idea how the 12th's case interested them. Fallon, however, said the words that would rock the precinct.

"Detective Javier Esposito", Fallon bellowed, "You are hereby charged with aiding a domestic terrorist group, corruption, and three counts of rape, murder, and attempted rape. I'm sure you know of your missed opportunity with Alexis Castle."

Everyone was stunned into silence as Esposito was being handcuffed, no more so than Ryan, Beckett and Castle. Gates stepped forward, admitting that she knew there would still be dirty cops even after the Dragon's imprisonment. What she didn't know, she said, was that it would be someone close to Castle and Beckett who would even think of attempting such a thing. Castle immediately went after Esposito, but held back by Kate and Fallon.

"Why?!", Ryan furiously asked, "What could you have possibly hoped to achieve by doing this? Castle's one of us, despite not being a cop. Kate and Alexis were getting along great. You have Lanie. Why? Answer me, damnit!"

Esposito's silence, whether it was due to guilt or shock, infuriated Ryan. He was about to punch his soon-to-be former partner until a couple of cops held him back. Fallon had Esposito taken to the interrogation room, while Castle and Kate fell onto the desks exhausted whereas Esposito just went to his desk and slammed his case book. Lanie came up very soon, along with Alexis who came with her father as she was walking with him when he got the call. Lanie went to Ryan first while Alexis ran to her father and Kate. They all hugged, holding onto each other like life preservers. Both women asked if it was true, and the look on their faces confirmed it. Even when Alexis asked why, no one could give answers.

Gates then arrived, and told the group they can come in to observe one of Fallon's men interrogating Esposito. They all hesitated, afraid of knowing the man's reasons for his actions. Alexis decided to find out why the detective did what he did, and the group all agreed that they wanted to know too. Everyone, including Gates, went to the observation room to watch the interrogation. It was an exhausting hour as Fallon was grilling Esposito on why he betrayed all of his credentials and the admirable service performed for his country. Esposito denied any involvement in attacking Alexis Castle, but not on having the innocent verdict thrown in. He admitted that he wanted to personally take out the S.O.B himself, and Esposito was literally throwing his life away by admitting that he committed horrible crimes to make sure the scum of the Earth was wiped out.

As everyone was being stunned into silence, Fallon came out with Esposito in tow. Castle and Beckett could only look at Esposito with barely concealed rage. Ryan was looking at Esposito with shock and hurt while Lanie stood with shuddering anger, ready to pop Esposito. Gates led the group out while Fallon had Esposito led out in handcuffs. When they went outside, they were met with another strange sight. Agent Will Sorenson, Kate's first boyfriend, was standing with a couple of officers and Special Agent Tom Avery. When Sorenson saw them, he came to greet them but was surprised to see Esposito in handcuffs. After giving Sorenson the details, Sorenson stood in shock and confusion. Sorenson admitted that even he found it surprising that Esposito could do such things, especially with the Castle trial being considered a fraud due to the not guilty verdict. The gang was watching Esposito being taken away until the coup de grace came.

Out of the elevators came the CIA operative who helped Castle and Beckett stop World War III, with Alexis' attacker, Thompson, in handcuffs and surrounded by armed men. Instinctively Alexis grabbed her father's arm and buried herself in his hold. Castle held her tightly while Kate just stood there with a hand on Alexis to show support while her wrongfully innocent attacker came in. A smug look came on his face as he stared at Alexis, while Ryan and Parrish were up front and center to face him off. What came next came as a surprise for everyone.

"Agent White", said Fallon, "I trust you have everything you needed."

"Gladly", White replied, "I'm just glad to get this sucker out of here."

At that, Thompson's face faltered, earning smirks from the group in front of him. But it wasn't over yet.

"How's your end?" White asked, "Got yours done?"

Immediately after saying that, loud angry shouts were heard from two unlikely sources. Everyone turned to see Demming apparently on the ground after being thrown. He was then handcuffed by none other than Special Agent Jordan Shaw and, surprisingly, Detective Ethan Slaughter.

"Well, well Demmsy", said Slaughter, "Looks like I got me a big fish. Who else would help a bunch of gangs break in people's places, huh?"

At that, everyone was surprised, but no one seemed to notice Sorenson shifting uncomfortably.  
Sorenson turned around, only to be punched in the face. Everyone turned around now to see the latest surprise, only to see Sorenson getting punched and onto the floor. They saw Gates standing over the FBI agent with a stone face.

"Going somewhere, Sorenson?" asked Gates nonchalantly as Avery pulled Sorenson up, "You will be after we're done with you."

"Agent Will Sorenson", Avery said while cuffing the agent, "You are under arrest for aiding and abetting a rapist, the rapes of Teresa DeSantos and Karlie Groh, the murder of Karlie Groh, and conspiracy for assault of Alexis Castle. You have the right to be silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You also have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will provide you with one. Do you understand these rights?"

Sorenson stood in silence while Demming was receiving the same treatment, though Demming said the affirmative.

"Do you understand these rights, Agent Sorenson?" Avery asked.

"Yes", Sorenson replied.

Agent Shaw then walked up to Sorenson as Demming was being hauled away by Slaughter and a couple of officers.

"I'm so going to enjoy this Willie", Shaw said, "For a while I always wondered what exactly you've been up to, just not like this. You were one of the few not corruptible, yet there were signs of you being turned. Why is that?"

Without a word, Sorenson looked at the group, specifically Beckett, and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. That immediately turned into a hated glare, and Sorenson immediately looked down to the floor.

"Nothing to say?" asked Shaw, "Well, we'll find out later, won't we?"

As the now charged agent was arrested, Esposito was released, confusing the entire precinct.

"Thank you for your cooperation Detective", said Fallon, "Without your help, we would have never gotten them."

"Least I can do, Fallon", Esposito said, "Just nail them to the damn wall."

As all of that was going on, the entire Homicide floor watched in stunned silence. Nobody expected either a cop or an FBI agent be arrested for the crimes they heard. None more so than Castle and Beckett, who both had dealings with the two men.

"What the-?" Lanie started, "Javier Esposito, you better explain yourself!"

"Don't worry, chica", said Esposito, "But first you got to see what's going on."

Later, the interrogations revealed that the two now corrupt officers were actually bribed and blackmailed to go through with these attacks, especially on Alexis Castle. They didn't know why, but they knew it was the only way to get rid of Castle. At the same time, they wanted to get Kate out of the picture, knowing of her reputation as a determined officer and their 'employer' wanted to get rid of her, even killing her, otherwise not only would someone else do it but whatever dirty secrets the two officers had would be exposed. The only issue was who planned what. In the end, it was pinned on Thompson, even though it was obvious he couldn't have planned it all himself but he did come up with the attack on Alexis. Still, it was a convenient fall guy to have. It was after the interrogations that it became interesting.

"Should've just killed her, Sorenson!" shouted Demming, "Instead you went the complicated route."

"Shut up Demming!" Sorenson shouted.

"Really, Sorenson?" Demming sneered, "You just wanted to take Kate away for yourself, but were willing to just throw her away once you had her fill. Well, I did too and you couldn't even admit that."

"Not a word Demming!" shouted Sorenson.

"You paid off those cops and screwed with the witnesses!" Demming shouted, "So you're guilty in this too."

"Says the guy who helped break into women's homes and have them raped!" shouted Sorenson, "You raped them yourself and destroyed the evidence. Not even counting your under the table dealings with armed gangs."

"Why you-" but before Demming could finish, a loud slap was heard as Sorenson's head was to one side. Silence reigned as everyone looked at Kate Beckett, not as Castle's girlfriend or Alexis' mother figure, but as the detective who would take people down to get victims get justice.

"You. Son. Of. A Bitch", Beckett seethed, "How dare you? How dare you screw with another person's life? You damaged a young woman's bright future, a brilliant and well rounded young woman. You did all of that for what, because of me? I'm flattered but I have someone better in Richard Castle, and to see his daughter hurt, hurts him. Seeing him hurt hurts me. I don't know what you did to even get yourself involved in this, and I don't want to know, but know this. If you ever managed to get off easily, I swear, you'll wish it was Castle or even his daughter when I'm through with you."

Sorenson looked at Beckett after he recovered from the slap, but wished he didn't after seeing Beckett's other side. Beckett's cold blooded detective persona was on full display and he knew she was telling the truth, and he was gladly accepting of death. Demming, however, wasn't.

"That's rich", Demming laughed, "Going for a non-cop. Gee, can't blame you, unlike Sorenson, I wouldn't be surprised if you-"

Before Demming could finish, or before Kate could clock Demming herself, another woman threw an even nastier slap, right on his face. It came from a tall red headed woman, dressed professionally in a grey power suit and black high heels. The look of shock on Castle's face was evidence that he knew her, which Kate couldn't help but ask.

"You dated her once?", Kate sarcastically asked.

"No", Rick replied, "but I know her."

Before any explanation could be given, the woman spoke. "I promise you, Demming, I will make sure you pay dearly for your crimes. The woman you mentally scarred was my niece, and I promise you, I have full backing of the one man who can truly mete out justice for my cousin and his daughter. And in spite of my employer not being a criminal boss, he will certainly make you wish it was a crime lord you're facing instead of him. Don't you ever, ever, EVER, think you'll be let off so easily, Demming. If somehow you do, I have someone who will gladly show you how miserable you can be should you not face justice."

At Demming's shocked look, he could see the woman's eyes, rage-filled brown eyes as if she was ready to melt him to go along with her venomous words. Fear filled Tom Demming, as he seemed to realize who this woman was and the people she referred to. Both Demming and Sorenson were then taken away, while everyone got a better look at the mysterious woman. Immediately, Alexis ran to the woman who was almost knocked over but kept her balance. Upon doing so she managed to put her arms around her. It surprised plenty, more so with Kate who couldn't help but wonder who she was. After hearing her say 'cousin' and 'niece, she assumed that Castle was related to this woman but Kate never heard about any other relatives Castle has.

Agent Fallon, however, walked up to the mysterious woman. "Thank you, Agent Fallon", said the mysterious woman still holding Alexis.

"Glad we could help", said Fallon, "You just made it easier for us to take them down."

"Hold on", said Ryan, "What the heck is going on here? Javi gets arrested, then let go. Sorenson and Demming were both bent. And who's the woman Alexis holds on to.?"

"Let's take this inside," Gates replied, "Everything will be explained."

The entire group went inside Gates' office, with the mysterious woman joining them, still holding on to Alexis. A lengthy discussion then took place where Fallon explained that he was interested in finding out how the trial shouldn't have ended the way it did and he received intel from a person suggesting that the corruption that was supposedly cleaned out after the Dragon's end wasn't entirely gone. A person then came forward wanting to seek justice for Alexis and her family, that person being the woman who's now with them. A couple of other interested persons also wanted this injustice undone, and the woman led the charge by being able to get through to the major players in the trial to find out who helped in letting a serial rapist go. The evidence led to Sorenson and Demming, but they needed something to help throw them off while they built their case. That is how Esposito got involved, as he was personally approached by Shaw to take part in a sting as well as bringing justice for the Castles, particularly with his Special Forces background. Without hesitation, Esposito agreed and the rest was history as they say.

Still, even with all of the explanations, Kate was confused about the woman.

"So you're Castle's cousin?" Kate asked the mysterious woman.

"Yes actually", the woman replied, "Though I'm not surprised Rick hasn't mentioned you. We haven't talked for a while but we still manage to keep in touch. I always kept in touch with Martha as she's my mother's sister. When I heard about Alexis, I was stunned and angry. Not at the attack, even though I was frightened for her, but that brain dead trial. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rick, but I needed to make sure not too much attention were placed on you guys for risk of someone recognizing me."

"I'm just glad you're here", said Rick as he walked over and hugged the woman.

Gates had everyone dismissed, and soon Fallon left to head back to Homeland Security's offices. Meanwhile, Esposito was getting an earful from everyone. Well, only Lanie and Ryan, but who's counting? At the same time, Rick explained to Kate that they were really maternal cousins and she was someone who Alexis would've looked up to if only her work schedule wasn't so hectic. With one quick moment, the woman hugged Kate, who was taken aback.

"Thank you, Detective", said the woman, "You were really a rock for them, especially for Alexis. Thank you, again."

Kate hesitantly wrapped her arms around the woman. "You're welcome."

"Come by the loft, cuz", Rick said, "Mother would like to see you."

"Please auntie?" asked Alexis, "Pretty please."

Woman laughed at Alexis' puppy dog look but stood strong. "No. My boss is pretty much a major figure and I really need to make sure he doesn't get into something that will blow up in his face. I'm sorry, Lexie, but I can see if I can meet you guys soon, ok?"

Alexis nodded slowly. With one last hug, the woman turned to leave until Kate asked "Wait, Rick didn't say your name. Come to think of it, no one did back in Gates' office."

"I'm not surprised", said the woman, "It's better that way to not reveal my whole name yet, Detective. You'll just have to wait to know who I am and who I work for some other time but till then, ciao."

"Arrivederci", Rick and Alexis said.

That was a week ago, and now the Castle household was gathered together to once again move forward. Alexis, however, still has nightmares and it would be some time before she can fully awake from them in the figurative sense. Suddenly, a loud knocking was heard.

"Do not move darlings", Martha said as she got up before either Rick or Kate would, "I shall answer that."

With grace, Martha moved to the door and opened it. What she saw behind it surprised her.

"Oh my word", Martha gasped, "It's really you."

"Who is it Martha?" Kate asked.

"An old friend and her plus one", Martha replied as she hugged one of the guests, "Come in, come in and bring your…friend in."

The mysterious guests came into the room, as the door was closed. Martha and one of the mysterious people hugged, and they all went to the living room, though one of the guests hanged back. Immediately, the engaged couple turned to see Martha return with a special guest.

"Hey cousin", said Rick, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry, last minute", said the woman, "I just needed an excuse to come by your place."

"And I guess to catch up, huh?" Kate asked.

"Nice to see you again, Detective", the person replied, "And congratulations to you two. About time Rick has someone he can spend his life with. Now if only I can get that."

The couple tried to get up, but didn't want to interrupt Alexis. In reality, it would've been unwarranted because Alexis stirred and woke up.

"Mom, dad", Alexis groaned out, "What's going on?"

"We have a guest, pumpkin", Rick replied, "You're Aunties' here."

Immediately, Alexis was on high alert. She turned immediately to see said aunt and dashed for her.

"Aunt Pepper!" Alexis shouted. She placed her hands around the woman like a hawk and held on to her like a lifesaver. The woman chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey kid", said the woman Pepper, "Hope you're doing better."

"I still have nightmares but it's getting there", Alexis said, "Thank you for everything."

"Don't", Pepper said, "I only did it because in no way do I want to see anyone else go through that. I'm still glad to see you guys, just under better circumstances."

"Oh, I couldn't believe when Richard told me you were there", said Martha, "And I must say, I didn't expect you to get involved with police work."

"It felt good," Pepper said.

"So you're name's Pepper", Kate said.

"Yes", replied Pepper, "And I'm sure you know who my boss is."

"I thought you looked familiar", said Kate, "But I was really surprised that you're related to Rick and Martha. Heck, the guy you work for is like Rick with more money to buy toys."

Rick childishly huffed while the women giggled.

"Yeah, but at least Cousin Rick's more mature", Pepper said, "If only slightly."

"Hmph", Rick indignantly puffed out, "That's mean."

"Well, it is true", said Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah", Rick mumbled, "So I guess you're here for a while."

"Unfortunately not long", Pepper said, "I have to leave on another business trip, but that's not for another two to three days, so I have time. My boss is willing to let me spend time with you guys."

"Wonderful", Martha said, "And I want to hear how you made one of those two pieces of trash falter. I took great pleasure in imagining how you pummeled Detective Demming after Rick and Kate told me what happened at the precinct. If only you did it to Sorenson as well, but Kate did that."

"If only you left something for me to finish off", Rick said.

"Oh Ricky", Pepper said, "Don't worry. Next time, if you want to play hero, I'll let you kick them in the balls. I almost did that to Demming."

Rick cringed; certainly not receptive to the idea of giving a kick to another man's you know what. The women laughed, knowing that Rick wouldn't think of degrading himself to such levels, of only in last resort situations.

"Miss Potts", said a suave voice, "Not that I don't mind you didn't kick me in the balls, but really? Suggest that a man gives that kind of hit to another man's privates is quite inappropriate behavior."

"As if you know anything about inappropriate", Pepper said turning to the voice's source, "You practically experience that. Us women need to fight off chauvinistic pigs to save our honor."

"Ah, chivalry my dear", said the man in faux pain clutching a hand over his chest, "It is what us men are supposed to do."

While this was going on, the loft's inhabitants stood stunned to see who was standing in the Castle loft. Rick had his mouth opened and let out a squeak, almost like a fan boy. Martha, on the other hand, already knew who was at the door with Pepper, but still couldn't believe he was standing in the loft. Kate stood stock still, beyond shocked that arguably the most famous and richest man in the world was standing right in front of her. Alexis, while still held by the shoulders by Pepper, had her eyes bug out and had to hold on to her aunt for support.

"Oh wow", Alexis breathed out.

"First time you brought your boss to see your family, Pep?" Rick asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Like I want to babysit the both of you."

"You're…you're…," Kate breathed out.

The man gave a dramatic bow. "Tony Stark, Head of Stark Industries. Thank you, I guess, letting me in your humble abode."

As he stood up, the Castles were still standing in stunned silence. Tony Stark, however, gave a dramatic sigh.

"Please," Stark said, "don't get up at my expense."

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh and a head shake. 'At least Kate and I can commiserate on handling childish men.'

**Here it is. A long one, but I'm not too proud of it. It's a rough idea filled with mistakes, certainly, but I just wanted to write this down. Expect another one hopefully soon, though that will be tough as I am taking courses as a non-degree student on Monday and family thing this upcoming Thursday and not back until next Saturday. We'll see how it all goes.**


	4. Castle Enchantee

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own Castle or Enchanted.**

**A/N: Believe me, this is more of a crackfic idea, and yet it seems to work. Plus, I'm rather interested in being a lawyer like Robert was in the movie, albeit not divorce because I've got the cynical view of not being a doctor, dentist or any health provider because I do not want to be emotionally attached or sympathetic even. More on the lines of I want to make money, and if people can't stay out of trouble or avoid court, their problem. Same with health care, though it makes a difference in people's lives, I wouldn't see them again and I'd rather not be trained in bedside manner and be rather blunt. Plus, I'm tired of being the good guy in the sense of always wanting to help people and just feel good. I'm rather insular in some sense and more than interested in being less emotionally expressive. Still, I want to make something of my life regardless. **

**Anyway, enough of that for I actually want to get into the gist of this. We know Rick got divorced twice, right, so who was his lawyer? What if Kate met someone beforehand? What if Robert was for a day not a divorce lawyer to help someone and it was before either the show and/or movie? For this storyline, what if Caskett started out with the two main players meeting Enchanted's couple in different individual moments? Heck, anyone who wants to take this idea go right ahead, because I'm rather intrigued by the idea of Giselle giving a pep talk to either Rick or Kate. Also, for this one-shot, apologies in advanced for not getting the timelines correct for significant events on the show.**

Castle Enchantee

(timeline: June 2014)

The wedding of Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett was in full swing. Everyone was having an incredible time. The wedding reception was in full swing, with Kate wearing a beautiful white vintage wedding dress that belonged to her mother's, with light pink flowering. Rick, of course, was sharp in his suit, but the bigger surprise was two people neither knew that the other met.

"Rick! Kate!" shouted a woman's voice.

The newlyweds turned to the source and saw a woman of average height and bright strawberry blonde hair walking towards them in a pink dress that fit her perfectly and was gorgeously tasteful. She was also carrying a young girl with brown hair wearing a pink and white dress. The couple had looks of equal surprise on their faces.

"Giselle?" both asked. The two turned to each other, and family and friends of the Castles looked at them oddly.

"How did you", Kate asked, "You know the owner of Andalasia Fashion?"

"Yeah", Rick replied, "She helped in creating the dress you wanted to have for our anniversary one time. I wanted you have that kind of dress after begging you to let me get you a custom made one."

Kate remembered that night. It was so magical and the night she said yes to one Richard Castle. It was also one of the dumbest. The day before, Rick bought her the dress she stared at in a store, and he let her buy it. Of course, this was during a murder case involving drugs, and it turned out that the store was a front for drug trafficking and the owner had one of the workers killed when she snooped around and found evidence of drugs being smuggled in the dresses. Said victim was found the next day in an alley. When they solved the case, Rick apologized to Kate for not getting the dress she wanted but she told him not to worry and she'll go with another dress. Rick refused and wanted to do it his way after not coming through. Kate indulged him, but told him it would be next to impossible. Rick took the challenge but would regret it later.

None of the stores Rick went to would have been able to get him a dress in Kate's size for at least a week. Despondent, Rick was about to give up until he met his lawyer during his second divorce. Surprised to see him, they talked for a bit with Rick explaining his predicament. Amused, the man gave a call to someone on the phone. The man explained afterwards that his wife is the owner of Andalasia Fashion. Surprised, Rick didn't think a girl's fashion company would be able to pull it off. The man said he'll be eating crow once he sees the dress. Skeptical, Rick waited until he met the man's wife, Gisele.

Again surprised, he met her before when helping Alexis find a summer dress. He and Alexis looked at the company, surprised by the animals there helping with the fashion designs. A bit put off by her enthusiastic charm, they couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship she took part in. When he took a look at Kate's dress, boy was he impressed. Rick promised to pay in full and will bring any other female person he knows to come to the store as well as his hopefully fiancée. They didn't expect him to but he did anyway, paid fully for not only Kate's dress, but also Alexis, Lanie and Martha, as well as Jenny Ryan and little Meg Ryan. Gisele only asked that she be able to see the wedding, and Rick agreed. It was later that night Rick explained to Kate how he got her such a beautiful dress, and she couldn't believe it either. Alexis, though, knew and was glad that her dad was lucky enough to get Gisele to help.

"Hold it!" shouted Lanie, "You helped Writer Boy with that dress Kate knocked everyone out with? And you did our bridesmaid dresses?"

At Gisele's nod, Lanie shouted "Girl, I hate you!" and immediately smacked Javier's arm.

"Ow!" Javier shouted, "What's that for?"

"For not impressing me", Lanie replied while pouting.

Everyone was laughing. Alexis went to hug Gisele, the two enjoying each other's company as Alexis at times helped look after Gisele's step-daughter, Morgan, and her half-sister Katie.

"I met you by accident", said Kate, "You helped with my engagement dinner dress when I was freaking out."

Gisele nodded, while Rick's eyes went wide.

"Whaa?" Rick asked, "You mean that crazy little number you had me staring at all day you got from her, how come I didn't know?"

"Maybe you're just being stupid", said a man's voice, "And could only focus on the woman wearing it."

Everyone looked to see a nice looking man with curly black hair, a strong jawline and wearing a tuxedo that gave him a debonair look. He was also holding a child, this one a black haired boy wearing a mini tuxedo of his own, while a blonde girl wearing a sundress was standing next to him. There was also a young black haired teenager wearing a white dress while standing next to a seven year old brunette. Again, the couple was stunned without even knowing it.

"Robert?" both asked. This caused them to look at each other again.

"You're kidding me?" Kate asked in shock, "You mean you know Robert Larson, Rick?"

"Me?" asked Rick equally shocked, "I only met him once during my divorce from Gina as he was an associate to my lawyer. What about you?"

"Actually", said Robert, "I was a family friend of Kate's family. So imagine my surprise when Gisele told me she met you and your daughter Rick, and then met you, Kate. It's been a darn while."

"It has, Rob", said Kate, "It has."

"I'm curious to know this story," said Rick.

"Oh it's a long one", said Kate, "And I like to know about yours."

"Believe me", said Robert, "It's a doozy. And you wouldn't believe how Gisele and I went crazy about you two not getting together sooner."

"Now you're finally together", Giselle bounced happily, "I can almost imagine how you both told me about the moment you finally admitted your love for one another."

At that, the couple blushed while everyone looked at them funnily.

"Wait", Alexis said, "Mr. Larson's Gisele's husband? How did we miss that?"

"Actually," said Jim, "I'm curious to know too. When I heard you got married again, I assumed it was with Nancy. When you introduced me to this lovely lady, I was surprised. You were really anti-romantic."

Robert chuckled. "Seriously, Jim, I couldn't believe it myself. She's really something special, and got me to believe in love again."

"Awww, so sweet", said Lanie.

"I can't wait to hear this", said Alexis while holding one of the kids, "I really am curious to know if you guys had a whirlwind romance like mom and dad."

"Alexis", the newlyweds groaned out.

Gisele laughed lightly. "Oh don't worry, sweetheart. We have plenty to talk about."

"Well, darlings", said Martha, "It seems there's a lot of storytelling to do. Details, details everyone. I want to know the story of the Becketts and Larson, the first meeting between Rick and the Larsons, the dress, everything."

Rick shook his head at his mother's dramatics, while Alexis and Kate giggled.

"Well, we still have the reception", said Rick, "So we can take all the time we need to tell it."

Rick held Kate's hand and kissed it, and then Kate's lips. Kate reveled in it.'

"We have all day to catch up", Kate breathed out.

**Ok, I realize that all my one-shots so far are really x-over ideas, but can you really blame me? There's just so much to throw around with, even as crazy as this. Still, I think my quality has gone done really, personally. I mean, a couple people messaged me saying I'm a good writer and got good ideas and all, but I'm not sure. I'm not a fictional writer per se, just used to writing papers for school projects and stuff. Anyhow, this one-shot was more crack idea, but come on, can you just imagine Kate meeting Gisele and being surprised by her enthusiastic view on life. Heck, Martha and Gisele would tear the house down. Gisele and Rick would be like brother and sister. Rick must have met Robert at some point as being represented by Rob during his divorce trials. I even came up with the idea that Morgan's mom might have been Kate but that's a stretch. Even went so far as to think Morgan's mom was related to Johanna's murder. All crazy but Castle could use a bit of Disney magic, even though the show's owned by Disney.**

**Review and follow.**


	5. Caskett Wedding

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, at all.**

**Another idea but it's not an x-over this time, at least I don't really consider it as much as hinting. How would the wedding of Castle and Beckett go? I mean, of course it's got to happen but it already took four years, so what's another year to wait? If not this upcoming season, which I honestly doubt, but season 6, hopefully. Those two really need to develop their relationship further because it's all new to them and something they want to work but I really hope there's no more angst. It got ridiculous the past couple of seasons I was able to watch, particularly season 4. Anyhow, this is how I imagine.**

Wedding Caskett

May 2014

It finally here, Kate thought. Who knew she would actually live out the dream of so many women of not only marrying their prince but also marry their favorite celeb? Kate is definitely getting that by marrying her favorite author, the man who saved her after her mother's murder, one Richard Castle. He was her rock, and it took times he left when she wouldn't open up to him. No one could get through to her like he could, yet at the same time she doesn't. Castle never pushed it but when he did, he tells the truth. The two of them are so compatible nobody understood why it took so long to even get together. Now they're about to cement their union after finally getting resolution for herself. Kate stood in front of the mirror in her wedding dress in the room her bridesmaids left her in to prepare herself as she reminisced over the past year.

That night she went to Castle's loft and the two finally made it official. Again, it took some time as neither wanted to mess it up. Of course, they always had their problems but they still kept it together, surprisingly. Yes there were times they were distant only after a difficult case and things go crazy that they couldn't spend time together, especially when it came to their family and friends.

Rick's mom and Kate's dad, respectively, were receptive as they figured they were meant to be. Of course, it took Kate a great deal of effort to regain Martha's trust and show she wouldn't cut anyone off, even if she was in pain and wants to handle it herself. Jim, on the other hand, understood Rick well but he was still concerned about what they would do now that Kate's found closure.

The most difficult, however, was Alexis. She was definitely the person Kate needed to prove. It wasn't easy at first because Alexis didn't trust Kate to not hurt her father again or else face a repeat of that summer. The two of them, however, were able to develop a rapport especially when Alexis was kidnapped by a corrupt cop. Rick was falling apart and Kate was the one to keep him together. When the two held Alexis, she definitely held on to them but more with Kate, as Kate was the one to shoot the monster without killing him, knowing Alexis' father would risk prison to make the person pay for even laying a hand on her. After Gates made sure no one would be reprimanded and putting away the corrupt cop, Kate and Alexis developed an even stronger relationship and Rick couldn't be any happier, even if it was due to unfavorable circumstances.

The bigger mess, however, was Castle's father showing up at all. Martha was stunned, never believing he would show up again. Turns out, Castle's father was a major player in the espionage game and had to leave his family to keep them safe, as he made enemies that would make the mastermind behind Johanna Beckett's mother look like a simple criminal. The Senator was powerful, but the enemies of Castle's father were now filling in the vacuum the Senator's arrest made, already adding to their considerable power. Rick was understandably shocked but didn't try to know his father better, as he lived his entire life without his father. Martha, though, wanted to reconnect but still kept his father at a distance, knowing that what they had would never be repeated. Castle's secret agent father understood but kept his promise to make sure that he will do whatever he can to keep them safe, as his enemies will target them once they find out about his son's family.

Today, Kate is getting married. She will be Katherine Beckett Castle. A knock was soon heard.

"Come in", said Kate. The door opened and she turned to see Lanie, Alexis, Martha and her father, Jim walk in.

"My baby girl", Jim said as he walked towards her, "Finally walking down the aisle. I'm just glad I got to see it but only wish your mother was here."

Tears in her eyes, Kate hugged her father who hugged back. The two shared a brief moment of happiness and then broke apart.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

"Definitely", Kate replied.

All smiles, the group left to reach the altar.

Richard was stunned. He couldn't believe that it was his Kate walking towards him in a vision of beauty. He almost fainted and just wanted to kiss her and be done with it all. Ryan and Esposito had to hold him up, but even they could see the happiness in his eyes. As soon as the couple said their 'I do's', everyone celebrated.

Amongst the reception's crowds, Agent Mark Fallon and Special Agent Jordan Shaw were amongst the people present. Shaw was a major help in taking down the Dragon, but even more so with taking down the corrupt cop who kidnapped Alexis. The FBI agent admitted to willingly defend Castle should he have killed the kidnaper but she was glad it didn't come to that. Homeland Security Agent Fallon, however, was a different matter. He was investigating FBI agent Will Sorenson's activities in questionable deals, particularly the case of the missing child Kate was lead detective for. It turned out that Sorenson was involved in another case where he willingly took part in stealing a family's money through their missing child. Fallon, through Shaw, subtly got Castle and Beckett involved with the help of the FBI, whose own IA department suspected Sorenson was dirty. It turned out that Sorenson was doing it to help save another family after he was blackmailed by a mysterious man with incriminating photos of himself. Sorenson was reprimanded and put on administrative leave, though the details weren't leaked out to the public.

It wasn't until later on that the group would find out that the mysterious man turned out to be Jerry Tyson, the 3XK killer, who even killed Dr. Josh Davidson after Tyson forced him to get the name of a plastic surgeon. He even recorded his torture of Davidson, which was off his usual motive. Castle faced off Tyson when Kate was defenseless. Castle was being brutally beaten by a man who was truly without remorse, but it was thanks to Esposito's sniper abilities that Tyson was incapacitated. The couple was reunited, but neither noticed Tyson behind Castle's back carrying a knife. Esposito tried to reload, but wasn't going to make it in time. Another shot was heard, with a couple more for good measure. Castle and Beckett looked to see Tyson dead, the monster slain. It would take a few weeks to find out that Fallon was the one who saved them and the couple thanked profusely. Fallon, though, declined their thanks, saying that he was just glad to do his part.

Of course, the previously mentioned events involved Kate's exes. While not entirely their own fault, they were involved in the events that occurred. Davidson, though, was the only person killed not long after he had an awkward meeting with the now newlyweds. They were able to clear the air as Kate admitted she was really not into the relationship she had with Josh. Of course, Detective Tom Demming still had a hard time believing the two got together. The detective, though, had a bigger concern with an IA investigation after one of his fellow detectives in Robbery was the one who kidnapped Alexis Castle. They were able to determine that after they found that the kidnapper profoundly understood police protocol and the kidnapper was someone who worked with Jerry Tyson. In fact, Tyson was the one to have planned the whole kidnapping scheme that involved the FBI and Homeland Security. Still, Beckett couldn't trust Castle to keep his emotions in check, knowing Demming's indirect involvement was enough to warrant the team's ire. It was already difficult enough with Lanie wanting to make sure Demming's body wasn't found. Demming, though, did admit to knowing that his coworker was planning something for the Homicide team, but not expecting that it would even go so far and he personally would not hurt Castle's daughter to even try to get even with Castle at all. Demming even went so far as to admit that he suspected that said coworker was a dirty cop who both hindered and solved cases he was involved in and was working with Internal Affairs to bring him down.

Still, Demming was a subject of investigation and even with Tyson's fake evidence it was a huge mess for the detective as he willingly withheld information about the IA's investigation into his coworker, even when the suspect was identified as the kidnapper. Castle surprisingly spoke up for Demming, saying that unlike like the corrupt cops who did things that disgrace the badge while hiding behind it, he hid behind the badge without committing acts that would disgrace the badge and upheld the law through honest means. It surprised everyone, but even so, IA decided to put Demming on suspension, but not unpaid as he did play a role in rooting out corrupt cops. Demming, though didn't quite see it that way, as he never believed that Castle would actually speak up for him as much as he didn't expect someone he trusted to be dirty. Still, Demming admitted to being surprised that Castle spoke up for him, who responded by saying that he wasn't the one who threatened his daughter. The two men walked away on good terms, and Demming is currently ready to return to active duty. Kate, though, refused to recognize Demming after learning he willingly withheld information about the suspect, thus hindering their investigation and nearly killing Alexis after recklessly shooting in an area that was dangerous.

Today, Alexis and Kate were standing next to each other and enjoying the start of their new lives as a family. Rick, though, worried about the media attention that would be placed even more on Kate even after telling him that she could handle it. The ceremony and reception was private, but Rick knew it would be difficult afterwards. Rick and Kate both wanted to start a family, just a matter of when. He was glad to have found his one and only, and for now, the newlyweds would enjoy their bliss and prepare for a new life together.

**Lame, I know but it's just a rough idea. Hope for more soon.**


End file.
